


Ok Is Not An Yes

by whoatetheapple



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, the birthday one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoatetheapple/pseuds/whoatetheapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wants to be officialy Lexa's girlfriend but she doesn't get an Yes to her question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ok Is Not An Yes

             Clarke woke up earlier than she usually did during weekends. When she had classes during the week and had to wake in this ungodly hour, she would drag herself out of bed, drink some coffee and she wouldn't be acting like a functioning human being until 10am. However, today Clarke was singing on her way down stairs to the kitchen where the breakfast table was already set because her mother had to work, one of the cons of being the best general surgeon of the country.  
             The reason of the blonde's unusual excitement can be described in four letters: Lexa. Actually, it's because today is Lexa's birthday and Clarke has been planning a special morning with her since the beautiful brunette mentioned a couple of weeks ago plans to go out to a bar with friends after her annual family dinner. She is also nervous to ask Lexa to make what they have official.  
             They have been an unofficial thing since Octavia's birthday party four months ago when they met. Lexa was invited to the party to be the emotional support for Lincoln, who is Lexa's cousin, best friend, and brother in heart, because Lincoln can be a tall, muscular, bald and brave guy, but he was not about meeting his girlfriend's parents alone, something he has been avoiding for almost a year. So Lexa stood by Lincoln and tried to make Octavia's overprotective brother and parents less intimidating with her seductive and smart self until Octavia wanted some alone time with Lincoln, then Clarke being Octavia's best friend had to be the entertainment to Lexa.  
              Lexa beauty and intelligence made Clarke nervous, something that almost never happened. Therefore, Clarke was quieter and more attentive than her normal loud, natural born attention magnetic self, her nervousness making it possible for her to have a quiet talk and bond time with Lexa who is the calm and serious kind of person until both of them started to feel like they knew each other for a long time. Then when it was late enough that made it impossible for Lincoln and Lexa to avoid leaving, Lexa's brown skin was almost looking like it could blush while she avoided to look in Clarke's eyes to say goodbye, but when their eyes finally met, Clarke kissed her.  
              After the first time they met, they kept contact by texting each other's number everyday until the next weekend when they met for just spending some time together. They kept going out on dates with this same purpose and Clarke wanted to make things official after almost a month of them seeing each other, but Octavia told her she should probably take things slow and not to jump into a relationship like she did with Finn, because things between Clarke and Finn obviously turned out great with his obsession and control manners over Clarke.  
              Lincoln also made a point of telling Clarke that Lexa was horrible with getting into relationship. He cleverly compared his cousin's romantic relationships with boiling a frog: you have to slowly raise the temperature and let the amphibian get used to it until the boiling point, it will die before realizing what happened. Lincoln said that Lexa used to surprise him various times when she would tell him that she is not seeing some girl anymore because the girl wanted a relationship that she wasn't sure she wanted to have, until one day she met Costia. He said that the couple was going out for such a long time before he asked what was going on making Lexa realize that she was happily in a relationship before Costia asked to make things official. Lexa also never asks to make things official, she is happy with whatever kind of relationship she has, she just likes to know if they're seeing other people too. Although this happened years ago, Lexa's way of getting into a relationship is still the same.  
              When Clarke parked her car in front of Lexa's house and opened the gate that was always unlocked when the habitants of the house were awake, Lexa's mother appeared behind the window with a smile on her face and still on her pajamas. Clarke smiled back and waived, the woman then opened the door to let her in.  
              "Good morning, Mrs. Woods" Clarke greeted.  
              "Good morning, Clarke. I know it's my daughter's birthday but I'm sure I'm not old enough for you to call me Mrs." the woman joked.  
              Clarke met Lexa's mother, Meredith, months ago and the woman never failed to make her laugh. Meredith was funny and so entertaining to be around that she could easily be mistaken as Lexa's older sister, that's probably why Lexa is so comfortable with taking people to her house. Meredith also had the looks to be Lexa's older sister, although the woman was almost 50 years old. The looks that Lexa inherited from her always let Clarke amazed to see how much her soon-to-be-girlfriend looked like her mother.  
              She walked behind Meredith to the kitchen where she sat by the table and started to drink the second cup of coffee of her day while the woman put things on the table for breakfast as soon as they got ready. Clarke was only having her second sip of the coffee when Lexa's stepfather, Robert, walked into the kitchen caring a bag filled with bread. The man always wake up early and go buy bread, a habit that Meridth hated because she was the late morning kind of person but got used to it after almost 20 years of married.  
              "Hello, Clarke, I passed by Lexa on my way back from the bakery, I think she will be home any moment" the man said.  
              Lexa had the habit of waking up before the sun and run until it started to shine on the sky. She loves to be active, run, practice all kinds of sports and watch all kinds of sports much like the man who raised her. Lexa also loves nature and she often just sits down looking to the sky and enjoying the wind on her face, the kind of moment that Clarke started to draw when they started to spend time together.  
When Lexa walked into the kitchen to get more water, she looked surprised to see Clarke that early in her house, knowing how much the girl hated to wake early if she didn't have to. she smiled and walked until she stopped behind the chair Clarke was sitting on. Lexa bended a little to hug Clarke's neck from behind and planted a kiss on Clarke's left cheek.  
              "Hey, did you fall out of your bed or something?" Lexa said to Clarke, making the girl just chuckle.  
              Lexa walked to her mother and gave her a kiss then did the same to her stepfather.  
             "This breakfast is looking amazing, mom, it should be my birthday everyday" Lexa said before putting a piece of cheese in her mouth, "I'm going to shower then I'll come back".  
              Lexa walked out of the kitchen and Clarke followed excusing herself. When they got into Lexa's bedroom, Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand to get her attention. She stepped closer to Lexa and wrapped her left arm around the girl's waist while her right hand slipped down the arm she had grabbed until it stopped on Lexa's hand where their fingers interlaced. Lexa smiled pulling Clarke's face closer with her right hand until their lips met. The girls shared a kiss before Clarke pulled back.  
             "Happy birthday, Sonic" Clarke teased.  
             "Thank you, Shadow" Lexa replied before moving out of Clarke's semi-embrace to look for some clothes to change into after shower.  
             "You know, you should wear swimsuit to where I'm taking you today" Clarke said while sitting down on Lexa's bed.  
             "I didn't know you where going to take me somewhere today" Lexa replied confused and turned around to look at Clarke.  
             "It's a surprise, we're going after you have breakfast"  
            Lexa chose not to ask questions, she just took some clothes and walked into her bathroom. Lexa knew Clarke was a great planner, she loved organizing surprise parties and because of that, she was really good in keeping secrets. Or maybe she was good with surprise parties because she was a good secret keeper. So if she was telling Lexa that she had planned something for her birthday, Lexa was not about to question.  
             When Lexa walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a summer dress and her hair was pulled in a ponytail.The girls went to the kitchen where Lexa ate her breakfast with her teenage brother, Max, still in his pajamas to keep her company. The boy kept talking about how they should have a videogame tournament tonight during the diner party so he wouldn't have to sit answering questions about what he wanted to do for the rest of his life when he wasn't even old enough to drive. When they finished eating they grabbed their things to go out. Lexa's parents were in the living room, so Clarke explained she was going to take Lexa out for a few hours but she would be back in time to get ready for her dinner party tonight.  
             Clarke drove for almost one hour with Lexa singing old pop songs that were being played from her ipod that was plugged to the car radio. When Clarke parked in a spot close to the dock, Lexa almost jumped out of the car in excitement. Lexa loves boats, absolutely adores them, she's even part of the college rowing team and Clarke knows it. That's why Clarke asked her father to borrow his boat for today, which he was not so happy to do but called a friend to drive the boat anyways and store some things in the kitchen for them.  
              The girls got into the boat and changed into their swimsuit. The boat was driven to not so far away from the coast, so they could swim. They spent a couple of hours taking pictures with Lexa's camera and stealing underwater kisses from each other but when their kisses started to get heated, Clarke suggested go back inside to the small bedroom in the boat.  
               Usually when they had sex, they were driven by desire and passion but this was one of the few times when they were more loving and sweet. Their kisses lasted longer and Clarke held Lexa's hand for the most of time. Lexa ran her fingers all over the blonde's body, as if she was trying to memorise it or even like she was touching it for the first time. When it was over, they stayed in bed embraced and exchanging small kisses until Lexa made a comment that she could really eat Clarke because how hungry she was.  
They dressed themselves in the clothes they were wearing in the morning, then they went to the small kitchen where Clarke did spagetthi for three and Lexa opened a bottle of wine. Their driver took a plate to go eat in the control room and the girls sat by the small table by themselves. When they finished eating, they cleaned their dishes and went outside. They laid down on the outside area of the boat and were watching the other boats, Clarke on her side, one arm embracing Lexa and Clarke's head on Lexa's right shoulder.  
             "Thank you for today" Lexa turned her face to give a kiss to Clarke's head.  
             "I'm glad you enjoyed, I wanted to do something special for your birthday"  
             Clarke then sat up and turned to look at Lexa who followed her movements. She started to feel nervous and she looked to her hands, Lexa, seeing this, took Clarke's hand in hers and waited. After these four months, she knew when something was in Clarke's mind and the blonde didn't know how to voice it, like the time Clarke was dieing to know why Lexa never talked about her biological father.  
             "I'm in love with you, Lexa. After these months, I don't even remember how I spent my days without talking to you. I like to hear you making lame jokes and I think it's cute how you get so competitive over videogames you don't even know how to play"  
             Lexa chuckled and replied almost in a whisper "I'm in love with you too" without taking her eyes off of Clarke's. This eased Clarke's nerves a little. They never said the L world to each other, although the moment certainly came during late night talks on the phone or when they were entangled in each other sharing small kisses after sex, but both of them chose to stay quiet and just enjoy those silent moments.  
             "I love to hear you playing the guitar and how you pull me closer before letting me go from your embrace. I love to hear you nerding about laws and the kind of leader you will be to your people when you finally make to the presidency. I love everything about you and I even tolerate your cold feet on my legs when we sleep together. I know you and I have been exclusive since we started going out together, but I want us to be official. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Lexa's mouth made a small "oh", then she closed her mouth and looked around. Clarke started to sweat. When Lexa's eyes stopped on Clarke's again she didn't say what the blonde wanted to hear.  
             "I love you too, Clarke. I love everything about you. I love how I can trust to tell you anything, how you can walk in any place and make it yours. I love how you're loud and funny and you can make any day bright. But I need some time to give you an answer, ok?"  
             "You love me but you're not sure you want to be my girlfriend?" Clarke was confused and her brain was blank, Lexa was not making much sense right now.  
             "Oh, I'm sure I want to be your girlfriend, don't worry about that" Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand a little, they never separated during the conversation.  
             "So what's keeping you from answering?"  
             Lexa sighted before replying.  
             "Look, I know you planned this day to be special and make our relationship official, but I don't want our relationship anniversary to be the same day as my birthday. Imagine us wanting to spend the whole day and probably night together, but I have to be answering my phone or get home early for dinner like today. I honestly don't even want to look for my phone right now or I won't be able to drop it before we're back home" Lexa said everything fast, clearly embarassed.  
              Clarke wanted to laugh. The reason was silly, but it was so Lexa. The brunette clearly wanted to make sure she was just Clarke's during the day they were suppose to celebrate their relationship status. Lexa often pulled things like that, she isn't the most romantic person, but she always played love songs to Clarke in her guitar, even in the beginning of their unofficial relationship. Lexa is always hugging or touching Clarke in some way. And a few weeks ago, when Clarke was jealous of Lexa spending a day with a girl from her classes to study for exams after the girl had spent days texting the brunette over anything but classes, Lexa chuckled and said "that's silly".  
              "Do you think my feelings are silly?" Clarke replied with her hands on her hips while standing in front of Lexa.  
             "Your feelings are everything but silly. The thought of me wanting to be with anyone but you that is" Lexa replied matter-of-factly.  
              That was the moment Clarke knew Lexa would say yes to them being in an official relationship. The fact that Lexa's classmate really tried something with Lexa and the brunette refused to "cheat" on Clarke helped the blonde to make her mind about this too, also Lexa's birthday was so close, why not wait a few weeks for a special occasion? She should have predicted this and make things official before.  
             "I'm glad to know you plan in staying with me for more than a year" Clarke teased happily after knowing Lexa was going to say yes eventually.  
             Lexa laughed and shrugged.  
             Before the sunset, they went back to Lexa's house to get ready for dinner, Clarke's clothes in her car. When Lexa decided it was time to reply her birthday wishes on her way home, she almost winced from the amount of family relatives and friends, most of them she would see tonight. Lexa politely replied every single person including Raven's text that said "I bet you're glad today is your birthday, so I can't kill you for not answering your phone. Bros over girls, you're a shame to the bro's code".  
             "Did you tell anyone about your plans for today?" Lexa asked still looking through her phone  
             "No, but Octavia knows I was planning on ask you to be my girlfriend. Why?" Clarke replied without taking her eyes off of the road.  
             "Raven"  
             When they arrived at Lexa's house, Raven was already there, laying down on Lexa's bed watching a tv show. Clarke greeted the girl with a wave of hand before getting into the bathroom, living Lexa alone to be inquired about every single thing that happened today. After the girls were ready, they went to the backyard where the tables were set.  
              Lexa's family arrived in groups including one with Lincoln and Octavia, then they took a table for themselves with Clarke, Raven and sometimes Lexa to join them. Lexa spent little time eating that night and a lot talking with her relatives. Clarke was introduced to some of them as just Clarke and Lincoln said that he couldn't know if she would be introduced as girlfriend if the girls were officially it, because Lexa usually just introduced her girlfriends to her mother.  
              After dinner, they left to a bar where their friends were waiting for them. Lexa was a pleasant person to be around but she has just a handful of friends who she invited, Clarke had many more. They have spent so much time together over these few months, that their friends were shared, Raven being a good example of that. Although Raven met Lexa in Octavia's party too, they spent so much time together that Octavia would often joke about Lexa's intention to steal her best friends.  
              Lincoln and Lexa were drinking slowly, appreciating their beers like always. Octavia was drunk before clocks marked 11pm and they got there by 10:40pm. Raven and Clarke weren't drinking because they were the drivers but they were probably having the most fun watching everyone being so intoxicated. Clarke's personal favorite was Bellamy, Octavia's brother. He was hitting on almost every girl around and teasing Murphy about his inability for doing the same.  
              Everybody left the bar at 2am, Clarke and Raven split their group in two to get everyone home, their cars getting a little overcrowded. They drove everyone to their house, so when Clarke and Lexa arrived at Lexa's house, it was already the time she woke the day before to run. They showered and changed into some of Lexa's oversized shirts, Clarke had purposely forgotten to bring clothes to sleep on.  
             They laid together in Lexa's bed, exhausted from the long day and comfortable in each others embrace. Clarke was almost asleep with Lexa's head on her chest when Lexa asked if she was still awake. The blonde just murmured a reply.  
             "It's not my birthday anymore, I just wanted to say 'yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend'"  
             Suddenly, Clarke was wide awake, her heart beating extremely fast, almost as if to say itself that she loves Lexa. The brunette turned her head and puts a kiss on Clarke's chest over her heart, as if saying that she loves her too without disturbing another one of their silent moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction because Clexa gave me enough feelings to put something in words. I really enjoyed writing this, so if anyone wants to help me find inspiration, you're welcome on my tumblr: http://whoatetheapple.tumblr.com/


End file.
